falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV
(NPC version) }} The Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV is a pre-War Personal Information Processor (PIP) in Fallout 4 manufactured by RobCo Industries and acts as a database for the wearer's personal information and inventory. It is an updated version of the Pip-Boy 3000. Background The Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV was distributed to all 6 Vault-Tec vaults in the vicinity of Boston: Vault 75, Vault 81, Vault 95, Vault 111, Vault 88 and Vault 114. Functions The Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV is a multi-functional device that features a built in Geiger counter and has been programmed to display the wearer's stats, area maps, inventory, and item properties. Its screen also acts as a flashlight in low visibility areas and it has a dial for tuning into radio frequencies. It is a more ergonomically designed and up-to-date version of the Pip-Boy 3000 used in other vaults and according to its start-up screen, the system consists of: * Pip-OS v7.1.0.8 * 64k RAM * 38,911 bytes free storage Statistics menu The statistics menu, or 'Stats', shows the user's damage and resistance, health, AP, experience and limb condition. The levels of their SPECIAL attributes are shown in a separate tab, with a third tab displaying various perks they have acquired. Inventory menu The inventory menu is a system used for viewing and managing collected items. The menu also displays total caps and carry weight at the bottom of the screen. It is sorted into seven tabs: * Weapons: All weapons, grenades and mines fall in this tab. Specs of weapons can be viewed and compared, as well as equipped and unequipped. An icon on the bottom of the screen displays current damage output. * Apparel: All armor and clothing appear in this tab. Specs of armor and clothing can be viewed and compared, as well as equipped and unequipped. The bottom right corner of this screen displays all current resistances. * Aid: Medicines, chems, food and drinks are sorted here and can be used and consumed in this tab. The health bar is also shown at the bottom of this screen. * Misc: Miscellaneous items such as keys, holotapes, notes, bobby pins and items which fall under no other category are in this tab. Holotapes and notes can be played or read here. * Junk: Resources for crafting, items that can be scrapped for resources and resource shipments are listed in this tab. * Mods: A tab for weapon and armor modifications used at weapon and armor workbenches. * Ammo: Lists all types of ammunition for guns currently in inventory. It should be noted that this Pip-Boy, while being an upgraded version of the Pip-Boy 3000, does not have the same keychain functionality and is susceptible to key clutter in the miscellaneous tab. Data menu The data menu is mainly used as a means to keep track of overall progression, as well as view the current date and time in-game. It is divided into three categories: * Quests: All current and completed quests and miscellaneous objectives can be seen here. * Workshops: This tab keeps track of statistics for any settlement currently under control, such as current population, food and water production, defense, the number of beds and total settlement happiness. * Stats: This function lists a variety of trivial in-game statistics that can be viewed. It is divided into five subcategories: ** General: Displays general statistics, such as the number of locations discovered and cleared, days passed, hours slept, etc. ** Quest: Lists the number of quests that have been completed and what kind. ** Combat: Displays combat statistics, such as the numbers and types of enemies killed, critical strikes used and several perk-related accomplishments. ** Crafting: Shows the number of things that have been crafted, plants harvested, settlements unlocked, items scrapped, objects built and supply lines created. ** Crime: Lists the number of crimes that have been committed, such as murder and the number of locks picked and computers hacked. Map menu The map menu opens centered on the device's current location. It can switch between world and local maps and can be used to view current supply lines between settlements. The user can view all discovered and marked locations, set waypoints and find the location of a current quest objective. Radio menu No longer in the data menu, radio stations now have their own tab. Diamond City Radio and the Classical Radio will always be shown by default, with new radio frequencies appearing as they are found. If outside the broadcast range of a frequency, it will be grayed out and will not be selectable. Pip-Boy light The Pip-Boy display can be set to an over-bright mode to provide illumination in dark areas. The color of this light matches the user's selected display color preference, which is changed in the actual game display options. To activate the Pip-Boy light, hold down the button used to access the Pip-Boy. Adapter plug A unique feature of the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV is an adapter plug attached to the underside of the device. This plug is used to perform diagnostics on power armor, as well as open and close the main doors of vaults in the Commonwealth, effectively making the Pip-Boy a vault key. In addition, the plug is also used to gain control of robots if the Robotics Expert perk is active. Notes * Minigames can be played on this model of the Pip-Boy, using holotapes found by the Sole Survivor. * The Sole Survivor finds their Pip-Boy instead of being issued one by Vault-Tec. The Sole Survivor is required to pick it up and attach a cord to interact with the main door in order to leave. * Somehow, despite having a previous owner, the player character's name is already present in the Pip-Boy. * Unlike the Pip-Boy 3000A, which was designed to be permanently affixed to the user's forearm via a bio-metric lock, the Mark IV has a simple manual latching mechanism, allowing it to be taken on and off at will with ease. The Mark IV also does not have the attached glove like the 3000A had in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. * When wearing a power armor frame the Sole Survivor does not interact with the Pip-Boy directly; instead all the information is displayed through the suit's integrated helmet mounted display (even if no power armor helmet is equipped) but with a different HUD color. This implies that the Pip-Boy is capable of interfacing with power armor frames' on board systems to allow access to its functionality without having to directly operate the device (since this would be impossible whilst enclosed within the frame's arm section). * On the promotional photo for the 'Pip-Boy Edition' contents, the Vault-Tec product number is PIP M4.5486VTT-004-111. This product number is also printed on the capsule case. The M4 possibly denotes Mark IV as does the -004. The VTT likely refers to Vault-Tec Technologies. The ''-111'' refers to Vault 111 from which the Sole Survivor emerges; this is confirmed on the capsule case, which reads "FOR VAULT 111 DEPLOYMENT." * In the ''Fallout 3'' art book, which comes with the Collector's Edition of Fallout 3, there is a section about the Pip-Boy 3000. It states that a designer later realized that it would be more ergonomic if the buttons and knobs on the Pip-Boy had been placed on the right side rather than the left. This means that the character would have to reach over the screen to use the controls, which is inconvenient. This detail has been fixed on the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV. * If the Pip-Boy light is turned on in the PS4 version, the Dualshock 4 controller's light bar will turn green to match the default color of the Pip-Boy light. When turned off, it will revert to its previous color. If the player dies or loads another save file while the Pip-Boy light is on, however, the light bar will remain green until the Pip-Boy light is turned on and off again. * If left idle while looking at the Pip-Boy for an extended period of time (usually around 2 minutes), the Sole Survivor will occasionally tap on it, hit it to fix bugs, briefly place it down to look in front of them, or look at its underside. * Just like with the original Pip-Boy 3000 in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, it is not possible to save on any system while viewing the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV. * With the installment of Vault-Tec Workshop, Pip-Boys can be given to settlers and companions (excluding Strong, Ada, Dogmeat, and Codsworth). Upon giving a companion a Pip-Boy, they will automatically equip it, and the only way to remove it is through console commands. The change is only cosmetic. * The Pip-Boy can be modded at an armor workbench; however, only the "Standard" variant is available, without Creation Club content installed. * If an apparel item that has a flashlight modification installed is equipped, the flashlight mod will replace the Pip-Boy's light. One example is the mining helmet. Behind the scenes * The Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV was first revealed on June 3, 2015, in the ''Fallout 4'' announcement trailer. * The Pip-Boy's start-up screen showing 64k of RAM and 38,911 bytes free is a reference to the Commodore 64. * A real-world model of this Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV has been made in limited numbers by Bethesda. It can hold smartphones of certain sizes inside and has an app to be used with it. The app is a full version of the Pip-boy and can be used to interact with the game instead of using the Pip-Boy in game. The app will update to the current quest, inventory, stats, etc. of whatever game it is synced to. It is included in Fallout 4 's Pip-Boy Edition with a display stand. * On November 11, 2016, the Pip-Boy deluxe bluetooth edition was released. This model has a built-in screen, functioning knobs and an opening holotape player, but does not interface with the game.http://store.bethsoft.com/collectibles/pip-boy-deluxe-bluetooth-edition.html The display stand doubles as a speaker and a charging station. There is no need to install a phone inside, this is a real "mini-computer" which runs Pip-OS v7.1.0.8. Bugs * On occasion, the Pip-Boy will not show up when accessed. This can be fixed by saving and re loading the game. This can also be fixed by pressing the escape key twice. * Occasionally after using "shift-tab" to access the Steam overlay, the Pip-Boy might not pull up again. ** To fix this, simply reopen the overlay and close it again. * When viewing the map, the cursor can not be moved, zooming in and out still works. * When in chameleon armor while invisible, the Pip-Boy menu will not show up the first time. This can be fixed by exiting and reentering the menu. Also standing up after and entering the Pip-Boy and entering the menu will have the screen still in chameleon affect and have the screen translucent while still having the border. * When changing tabs from either STAT or INV to MAP, the knob indicating the current displayed tab will bug and not move to MAP until the player goes to DATA or RADIO. * If using an armor workbench with the add-on Vault-Tec Workshop, the Pip-Poy will appear in the workbench menu but when selected, cannot be modified in any way. Gallery FO4 Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen Fo4 Pip-Boy vacuum tube.png|Adapter plug on bottom of the Pip-Boy Pipboy300markiv.png|The Sole Survivor playing a video game on their Pip-Boy PIP-OS FO4.png|Pip-Boy starting up Art of Fo4 Pip-Boy concept_art.jpg|''The Art of Fallout 4'' concept art Etc-fo-deluxepipboybluetooth-angled.jpg|Pip-Boy deluxe bluetooth edition Category:Fallout 4 unique armor and clothing Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:RobCo Industries technology es:Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV hu:Pip-Boy (Fallout 4) ko:핍보이 3000 마크 IV pl:Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV ru:Пип-бой (Fallout 4) uk:Піп-бой (Fallout 4) zh:哔哔小子3000 Mark IV